


Tajemnice Hogwartu

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Niespodzianka - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo zamek ma wiele tajemnic, ale żadna z nich nie ukryje się przed Weasleyami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tajemnice Hogwartu

**Author's Note:**

> Aktualnie robię wszystko oby tylko nie uczyć się na jutro.  
> Tekst pod wpływem chwili, odpowiedź na 4 prompt obrazkowy z akcji Gospody

          Gdyby jakaś tajemnica mogła uchować się w Hogwarcie przed Bliźniakami, to nie zasługiwaliby oni na miano zastępców Huncwotów. Oczywiście nie zawsze były to wielkie sekrety, nieraz zostawiali sobie jednak coś w zanadrzu, by w razie potrzeby móc to wykorzystać.  
          Dlatego wiedzieli by tego wieczoru zejść do lochów i czekać tuż za kotarą przy tajnym wejściu. W ciszy obserwowali jak mniejsza postać podkradła się do starszego czarodzieja i zasłoniła mu delikatnie oczy. Ciszy szept rozniósł się po pustej przestrzeni:  
\- To dziwne, że tak łatwo się do ciebie podkraść.  
\- Tylko wtedy, gdy na to pozwolę i będę miał za to coś w zamian – odpowiedział szczerze.  
          Odwracając się, złożył na ustach uśmiechniętego chłopaka wymagający pocałunek. Nawet nie zauważyli nagłego blasku flesza.  
\- Ha! Teraz już musisz darować nam ten dwumiesięczny szlaban – krzyknął jeden z Weasleyów.  
\- No chyba, że chcesz by cała szkoła dowiedziała się Severus Snape jednak ma serce i skradł je Harry Potter.


End file.
